Estce une raison pour oublier ?
by Aiedail Choupette
Summary: "On l'appelait Erik, ici. Ou Monsieur Erik. Monsieur Lehnsherr, parfois. C'était étrange, parce que le seul homme à avoir utilisé son nom était mort." Peut être vu comme la suite d'Almost Lovers et d'Il n'en voulait à personne, Charles. Slash.


**J'ai pas pu résister**

Ca m'est venu tout seul. C'est arrivé comme ça, et j'avais pas de titre. Pour rendre à César ce qui est à César, si l'OS s'appelle comme ça, c'est parce que mon père est un grand fan de Michel Sardou, et qu'il écoutait la chanson Les Ricains, l'autre jour. J'ai entendu cette phrase et je me suis dit que ça serait bien de faire un OS avec ça comme titre. Et puis en travaillant, alors que je collais des logos, tout est devenu limpide et je me suis dit que c'était le titre parfait pour cet OS-là.

Donc voilà.

Ce texte peut être vu comme la touche finale de Almost Lovers et Il n'en voulait à personne, Charles.

**Disclaimer : **_Rien n'est à moi. C'est triste mais c'est comme ça. Je ne gagne pas de sous, rien. _

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Est-ce une raison pour oublier ?<strong>

On l'appelait Erik, ici. Ou Monsieur Erik. Monsieur Lehnsherr, parfois. C'était étrange, parce que le seul homme à avoir utilisé son nom était mort. Charles n'était plus, et Erik, ou du moins l'ombre qu'il en restait, l'ombre rongée par les meurtres et les souvenirs, avaient disparu avec lui. Et ces quatre lettres dont on l'affublait à présent le narguaient, lui rappelaient qu'il n'avait pas pu asservir des humains qui s'étaient révélés plus forts et plus tenaces qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Il n'avait fait que déclencher une guerre qui anéantissait peu à peu tout espoir de cohabitation pacifique entre mutants et humains, d'acceptation mutuelle.

Quelque part, il était soulagé que Charles ne pût voir une telle chose.

Il avait tendance à vivre dans le passé, maintenant. Mutant ou pas, Magneto ou pas, il était comme les autres face à la vieillesse et la mort. Il était maigre, et ses cheveux blancs se faisaient moins nombreux. Ses rides semblaient plus profondes. Comme s'il venait d'un âge lointain et oublié. Et pourtant, un homme avait réussi à faire en sorte qu'on donne le nom de Charles Xavier à un endroit de New York. A une impasse. L'impasse Charles Xavier. Erik Lehnsherr, lui, ne verrait jamais son nom sur un autre endroit que celui de sa tombe, pour sûr.

De plus en plus souvent, il souriait un peu trop, et il radotait. Il s'en était aperçu, au départ. Puis il avait oublié. Il ne comprenait plus, quand les infirmières parlaient entre elles de sénilité. Etrangement, elles aimaient bien s'installer à côté de lui et l'écouter parler, ces infirmières. Il n'était plus l'homme froid et distant, et asocial, que Charles avait connu. La maladie, sans doute. Il racontait des histoires, maintenant. Il commençait toujours ses récits de la même façon. Il décrivait deux jeunes hommes séduisants et fascinants. Il s'attardait toujours un peu plus sur celui qui s'appelait Charles. Alors son sourire se teintait d'une douceur qui réchauffait le cœur, et ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat singulier. C'était très certainement pour cette raison qu'elles aimaient toujours l'écouter parler, les infirmières. Un jour, l'une d'entre elles – il ne se souvenait pas de son nom, il ne se souvenait jamais des noms – lui avait demandé s'il avait aimé Charles.

-Et bien, avait-il répondu, un jour, il s'est passé quelque chose, après ces parties d'échec que je vous ai racontées.

Et il avait parlé de ce jour-là.

_Charles leur servit un autre verre. Ils avaient terminé leur troisième partie d'échec, et, à présent, Erik lisait distraitement les titres des livres rangés dans l'imposante bibliothèque. Son ami se plaça juste à côté de lui, épaule contre épaule, et lui tendit son verre sans un mot. Erik se tourna légèrement vers lui et attrapa le verre d'un geste ample, en emprisonnant la main de Charles dans la sienne. Comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde, leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent autour du verre. _

L'infirmière avait souri.

-Ca ne répond pas à ma question.

-Charles a toujours été la personne la plus chère à mon cœur.

**oOo**

Raven venait le voir, parfois. Un jour, elle lui avait tenu un discours tellement éloquent que les infirmières avaient du lui demander de partir.

-J'ai passé ma vie à tes côtés, et je t'ai tout donné. Tout. Et le jour où je ne t'ai plus été utile, tu m'as abandonnée. C'est de ma faute si tu es dans cet état aujourd'hui, et si je suis là, c'est parce que je ne suis pas comme toi. J'ai un cœur. Et je m'en veux. Là, ce n'est pas Mystique qui parle à Magneto, c'est Raven qui parle à Erik. C'est Raven et Erik. Parce que Magneto, il est mort. MORT ! Tu m'entends, tu l'entends ça ? Il a détruit le monde entier et il est mort. Tu n'es plus rien, et tu es seul, tout seul. Mais ça doit bien t'aller, tu n'as jamais voulu de compagnie, après tout. Tout seul, toujours tout seul.

Il se souviendrait toujours de la pitié qu'il avait lue dans ses yeux, ce jour-là. Il n'avait pas compris deux choses. La première, c'était pourquoi elle venait le voir aussi souvent pour persister à lui dire qu'il était seul. La seconde, c'était pourquoi elle continuait à affirmer le fait qu'ils avaient passé une grande partie de leur vie ensemble alors qu'il n'avait que très peu de souvenir d'avoir connu une Raven. Qui ne lui ressemblait même pas.

Elle venait de moins en moins, maintenant. On lui posait des questions à son sujet, mais il n'y répondait pas. Il préférait parler de Charles. Et du jour où ils s'étaient embrassés. Il le racontait sur le ton de la confidence, mais tout le monde connaissait cette histoire. Et tout le monde l'aimait. Car qui aurait pu rester de marbre face à l'amour qui transfigurait cet homme qui en avait presque fini avec la vie ? On lui réclamait cette histoire, souvent, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il voulait que le monde entier sache à quel point Charles Xavier était fantastique.

_Erik venait de faire un cauchemar. Ce n'était pas tant le rêve en lui-même qui avait réveillé Charles en sursaut, mais ce qu'Erik avait ressenti pendant celui-ci, la force de ses émotions. _

_Mais cela, Erik ne le savait pas. _

_Il se leva de son lit en titubant, et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre à la volée, remonta le dédale de couloirs jusqu'à la chambre de Charles, et entra dans la pièce, sans trop savoir ce qu'il venait y chercher. Il trouva Charles assis sur son lit, qui le regardait avec inquiétude. _

_-Erik, mon ami …_

_Erik le vit tenter de se lever, mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Avec de longues enjambées pressées et tremblantes, il rejoignit son ami et emprisonna son visage dans ses grandes mains aux longs doigts fins. Puis ce fut bouche contre bouche, ballet de langues, et ce besoin viscéral de profondément éprouver la réalité de Charles et de l'instant. Les doigts d'Erik exploraient chaque centimètre de la peau de Charles. L'autre se cramponnait à lui, bras autour de son cou, mains dans ses cheveux, sur ses temps, partout. _

_Ce fut l'apaisement de savoir qu'ils étaient là, ensemble._

Il pleurait souvent, en racontant cela. Mais ce n'était pas parce que Charles lui manquait. C'était parce que plus il le racontait moins il était capable de savoir si cet instant était un souvenir, ou bien un rêve à jamais irréalisé.

**oOo**

Tout s'éteignait, petit à petit. D'abord, il avait eu l'impression que le monde bougeait trop vite pour lui. A présent, il ne le voyait plus changer. Il n'était plus réellement là. Pourtant, son corps tenait bon. Mais plus pour longtemps.

Il passait de plus en plus de temps au lit. Ne jouait plus aux échec – à quoi bon quand on ne savait plus comment déplacer les pièces ? Des gens venaient le voir, de plus en plus nombreux. Ils lui parlaient de Charles, d'Erik, du Professeur X et de Magneto. Ils lui parlaient de cohabitation, de paix. Ils lui parlaient d'espoir.

Puis une infirmière introduisit un homme. Il était assez âgé, et il y avait quelque chose de vaguement familier, non pas dans ses traits physiques, mais au fond de son regard.

-Erik, quelqu'un est là pour vous.

Il l'ignora. Sans se démonter, l'inconnu vint s'installer en face de lui.

-Bonjour, dit-il au malade d'une voix douce.

-Si vous cherchez Erik, vous êtes en face de la mauvaise personne.

-C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, répondit le visiteur. L'infirmière m'a prévenu.

-Et pourtant elle s'obstine à m'appeler comme ça.

L'homme soupira et se pencha légèrement en avant.

-Tant pis pour moi. Mais à être ici, autant discuter, non ? Si vous n'êtes pas Erik, qui êtes vous ?

Le malade se redressa sur son lit, et avec un sourire d'ange, un sourire de personne qui n'est déjà plus, déclara :

-Mon nom est Xavier, Charles Xavier.

Et il ne comprit pas pourquoi le regard de l'homme se voila brusquement.

Et dans ce corps qu'il avait fini par réussir à apprivoiser, l'esprit de Charles Xavier observa Erik Lehnsherr, et son sourire ingénu. L'homme qu'il avait connu n'aurait jamais souri ainsi. Alors il dut se rendre à l'évidence : il avait échappé à la mort pour se rendre compte qu'Erik Lehnsherr n'était plus. Et dans sa tête, la phrase le hanterait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Le sourire innocent d'Erik. _Mon nom est Xavier, Charles Xavier._


End file.
